fireemblemfandomcom-20200223-history
Selkie/Quotes
My Castle Castle Grounds Alone * "Hey, what's this? It doesn't look like I can eat it..." (item/resource/gold) * "I've been sharpening my claws on some tree trunks. Rawr! (weapon exp) * "Hey, what are you doing? I'm stalking a really weird bug!" (idle) * "Is it playtime yet? It seems like you're ALWAYS working!" (idle) * "Shh! I'm hunting. For bugs, silly!" (idle) * "Do we get to fight again soon? Let me at 'em! Rawr!" (idle) * "Thanks for always taking the time to play with me! You're so much fun!" (idle) * "Yay, a visitor! Wanna go play in the forest?" (visiting another castle) Asking - Normal Replying - Normal * "Ooh! I like to chase bugs, and climb trees, and play hide-and-seek..." ( free time) * "Oh, yeah! That sounds like so much fun!" (team up) Asking - Kaden Replying - Kaden Asking - Mother Replying - Mother Asking - Married * "I can't believe how much I love you! Even more than playing in the forest!" (love) Replying - Married Asking - Child Replying - Child Private Quarters * "Let's play! The floor is hot lava. Quick! Jump on the bed!" (Entrance) * "I know! I know! Let's play a game!" (Entrance) * "No fair! I want to play a game too!" (Entrance, Avatar is married) Bonding (Friendship) * "I love it when you scratch behind my ears. Even though it makes my leg thump all over the place!" (normal) * "Thanks for having me over to play! When can we do it again?" (normal) Bonding(Marriage) * "I'm so glad that you'll always be there to play with me. Hey! Let's play right now!"(normal) * "I haven't chewed on any of the furniture for like a week. It's a new record."(normal) * "I'm going to give you a big old kiss and you can't stop me! Ha ha. How'd you like it?"(kiss) Armory Goods Smithy Lottery Shop Arena Accessory Shop Mess Hall Prison Hot Spring Einherjar Shop Gathering Spots Level Up * "What am I gonna do with all this energy?" (6+ stats up) * "Who wants to go play? I do!" (4-5 stats up) * "this should be fun!" (2-3 stats up) * "Aw! No fair!" (0-1 stat up) Class Change *"Ohhh, I can't wait to try this out!" Confession Roster Kaden's daughter, raised in the Deeprealms. Cheerful, noisy, and not at all shy, she is always looking for people (and animals) to play with. The most fearless in the army. Born on 10/20. Help Description DLC Pre-Battle Quotes Boo Camp Pre-Battle Ghostly Gold Pre-Battle Anna on the Run Pre-Battle Battle Quotes Dual Support * "Woah...enemy!" * "Oh! Let me help!" * "This is exciting!" * "We won't lose!" * "I'll do my best!" * "Let's have fun!" * "Hear me roar! * "Will you play with me?" * "This is gonna be fun!" Dual Strike * "This is gonna be fun! Whee!" * "I'm bored!" Dual Guard *"Look out, dum dum!" *"No biggie." *"Uh-uh!" Critical/Skill * "My bite is WORSE than my bark!" * "Watch out, I play rough!" * "Ready or not, here I come!" * *laughs* Defeated Enemy * "Nice playin' with ya!" * "Aww, it's all over?!" * "That was fun!" * *giggle* * "Yay!" * "What's next?" * *sigh* Partner Defeated Enemy/When Healed * "I owe ya one!" * *sigh* Defeated by Enemy Death/Retreat Quote Category:Fire Emblem Fates Scripts Category:Quote